The present invention relates to a fuel tank for a motorcycle and more specifically to a motorcycle frame that also serves as the fuel tank for the motorcycle.
Recently, it has become popular to utilize dual beams for the motorcycle framework. This type of frame utilizes two substantially parallel hollow thin-walled beams of large cross section as the main chassis members between the front and rear wheel suspension. This type of frame is simple to manufacture and provides a substantial amount of rigidity for the chassis. The disadvantage to this type of construction is that the frame takes up a great deal of space on the motorcycle where space is at a premium. Also, the fuel tank is usually mounted separately to the top of the frame which consumes additional space.
The present invention addresses these space needs by utilizing the hollow dual beam frame as the fuel tank for the motorcycle. This significantly reduces the size or even eliminates the need for a separate fuel tank.